


the young and agony

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	the young and agony

> Pain used to be so simple.
> 
> It's when you fall from your bike,
> 
> and you scrape your knees.
> 
> Or when you trip yourself,
> 
> over the chair that you don't see and
> 
> bruise your ankle.
> 
> Pain used to be so simple.
> 
> When you drink the too hot milk,
> 
> or bite your own tongue as
> 
> you chewing bacon when
> 
> you are in morning rush.
> 
> Pain used to be so simple.
> 
> Does it get worse,
> 
> or I just romanticize it?
> 
> Because, agony?
> 
> Really?
> 
> I'm too young to suffer in agony.
> 
> I'm too young for that.
> 
> Far too young.

–b, 30/01/19


End file.
